When I Needed You
by bitchcraftmadison
Summary: I hate Spencer. I hate Ipswich. I hate my brother. I pretty much hate everything when it comes down to it, but at times I do appreciate it. I'm not one of those dim-witted cheerleaders who can't count to twenty. I'm Courtney Danvers and my life is pretty great. If you can look past the witch who's trying to kill me.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Reviews make the pen flow faster. **

* * *

It was dark when we arrived. I could just barely make out their silhouettes as they stood on the edge of the cliff. I wondered if they were stupid enough to jump off, but quickly dismissed the thought because I might just do the same. In fact, I was sure Reid had planned to jump it from the start. And when his fingers slipped between mine I was sure of it. With a sigh, I turned to give my brother a sympathetic look before joining Reid off the edge. It was a shorter fall than I imagined, even with our powers working to slow us down. I couldn't help but smirk when I saw my brother come after us looking as though it was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He could be such a drama queen sometimes. It was a wonder we were even related. Caleb, with his muscular frame and dark hair, could never be related to me. That's what I used to tell myself anyway. I doubted we were even twins, but mom claims we're fraternal. My long, thick black hair, bright eyes and wide hips were enough proof to me that I was adopted. Not even my mother had my eye color. My grandmother did, but those things didn't pass on so easily. Did they? No, no, they couldn't. After all, my grandmother never had two different colored eyes and I did. I couldn't just inherit everything from her and nothing from my mother. That sort of thing happened in crappy horror movies and badly written romance novels, not in real life. I had my grandmother's hair and body shape, but I had my mother's heart and my brother's eyes. I wish I could say I had something of my father's, other than his curse.

The walk from the cliff to the party wasn't as long as it seemed. When we arrived, Pogue headed straight for his snobby girlfriend and I fought the urge the gag. She was so annoying I had to venture away from the boys just to avoid vomiting.

"Be back before we have to dip or I'm leaving you behind," Reid joked, earning him a glare.

"Oh, don't worry _baby_," I winked, acknowledging the challenge. "I'll be waiting in the car."

We did this all the time; the flirting. I honestly didn't think it was that big a deal until I turned to blow a kiss at him and saw Caleb looking like he wanted to ram a building. At times, I still forgot that Caleb saw me as a two-year-old and not an eighteen-year-old. It frustrated me to no end and made _me_ want to ram a building. He had no right to act like I was a baby when we were born on the same day. He wasn't even the oldest; I was. Annoyed, I kicked up the dirt and my feet and scraped my shoe against the nearest tree. Peering around, I made sure no one was watching before removing the gunk _my way. _If Caleb knew, he'd be furious. He hated when I used. Dad was older than old because of the wretched power and my brother was afraid I would follow in his footsteps. It was laughable. That boy didn't give me enough credit for a freaking moment. How lucky was I to have a paranoid twin brother who thought it was his job to keep me under lock and key? People always talked about us like we were the cutest siblings in the entire world even though it was rare that we agreed on anything. We fought more than anything and I didn't understand how anybody could put up with us for more than five minutes.

I didn't realize I'd been stuck in my own thoughts for too long until I saw Reid and the boys heading my way. I shook my head to clear the fog, thinking it strange that I didn't hear them. I was normally the first to hear something. I approached them with an accusatory look and asked, "What did you morons do now?"  
"Nothing, but we have to go," said Tyler as he threw his keys to Reid, who gladly accepted. "Cops showed up. Trust me, we've got to go."

I was suddenly alert and running to the car. Tyler's hummer was always my favorite. Kate and Pogue got all mushy saying goodbyes and the rest of us piled in the hummer while we waited for him. I rolled my eyes when he got in. Whatever it was that boy had in his head, it sure as hell was not a brain. I wasn't the only one who disapproved of their relationship; I was just the only one who didn't care how mean I was about it. Personally, Pogue deserved better. He was a friend and watching that vapid, primadonna Kate drape herself over him was sickening. The girl couldn't give two shits about Pogue as long as he was attractive and still had all his money, which made me want to kill her even more. The boys forbid me from doing that long ago, so I gave up and took to torturing the girl in the only way I could; revenge.

When she would head out to the showers, I'd follow and replace her shampoo with hair remover. Last year, I pushed her in the pool with her clothes on, successfully ruining her cell phone and all her homework. I wasn't much of a bully, but when it came to my boys I was the strongest of mind. They hadn't had a goddamn clue that she was cozying up to Pogue for his money, but I caught on fast. When you consider that I overheard her bragging to Kira in the locker rooms that Pogue gave her an expensive Victoria's Secret gift card, it's not hard to figure out why I hate the girl so much. Using my boys for their looks is one thing, but the money crosses a very thin line. That's why I stalled Kate's car tonight.

"My car won't start," I heard the blond girl yell. Oh great.

"Hop in with us!" Tyler offered and it took all I had not to punch him.

"I can't just leave it here!" This made me relax. She wouldn't be hopping in with us. There was hardly any room and we'd get pulled over for them sitting in the far back.

"It's not over yet, boys," Reid said, hopping out of the car.

That made me even angrier. What the hell did he mean? Surely he didn't have a thing for the blond girl? I sighed and leaned against Caleb's shoulder. About a minute later, I felt his arm wrap around me and I knew we were alright. He couldn't stay mad at me for long, even if I was dating the one person he would rather I hate than love. Things between him and Reid were tense lately, but I blamed that on Caleb's ascension. I shifted a bit until I could wrap the leather jacket he was wearing around my shoulder and find a comfortable position. Reid came back and after that I just slipped away. I wouldn't miss too much excitement being asleep. Nothing interesting seemed to happen when I was asleep.

* * *

A few hours later I awoke still in the back seat of the hummer. It was cold and the hummer was parked outside my house. I can't say I was surprised that none of them brought me in, though I had expected more from Reid. I sat up and took notice of the jacket I'd been laying on. My face probably showed how confused I was, even though I couldn't see it myself. I swear I fell asleep on Caleb. But if I fell asleep on my brother, why did I have Pogue's leather? I was either very tired earlier or Pogue left me his jacket and I wasn't sure which idea was worse. I was mean to his girlfriend and he was still being nice to me. I thought I felt some guilt at that, but I couldn't be sure because guilt was not my usual emotion. Maybe that's what it felt like to be in the wrong with a friend. I suddenly felt depressed, like I had just done the worst thing possible. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the jacket and headed to the house. The least I could do was thank him instead of ignoring the gesture. I wasn't going to be any nicer to Kate, but I could lay off _a little_. If it was for my boys, I could do it no matter how much I wanted not to. I had to be careful not to slip in the driveway with all the rainwater on the ground. My heels weren't made for this weather.

"Is anyone home?" I yelled, receiving no response. "Caleb!"

"Jesus, Courtney!" I heard from his room.

"You up yet, loser?"

"Lay off!"  
"Don't make me flip your car!" I threatened, and I knew I had him cornered. "I'll do it!"

"You touch my car and I will end you!" He yelled, finally opening the door.

"There. Was that so hard?"

"Get lost, Courtney!"

I laughed and headed up the stairs to the right, where my bedroom was. Forgetting that the others used my room, I barely had time to scream before Reid's hand was around my mouth. I couldn't believe I forgot about him being here. Of course he'd be here. Tyler's hummer was still outside. My back hit the wall before I could even complain. Before I could even attempt to bit his hand, he gave me that _look_. The one that makes me want to forgive him and hit him all the same, but I end up forgiving him anyway. I used to think he was using on me until I realized it was just Reid and I had a hard time saying no to him. This time I don't hesitate. I push Reid off me and cross my arms. He knows I'm pissed at him for not brining me in last night and he damn well knows I'm not going to forgive him any time soon. I give him my best intimidating glare and wait until he says something – which he doesn't. I expected as much, but at this point I'm disappointed.

"Reid!" I whisper, furious with him for his little stunt. "You could have at least carried me in. What kind of a boyfriend are you?"

"Not a very good one," He admits. "Come on, Courtney. You know me, I'm not perfect."  
"I'm not asking you to be. I'm asking you to be decent at least but you can't even seem to do that!"  
"Is that why you're all over Pogue now?"

That gets my attention. I have to fight off a tiny smirk, knowing just how jealous he is. I knew something was up, but I didn't think Reid was capable of being jealous. He seemed to not care enough that nothing fazed him; not even this. I should've known he'd be angry about me being more protective of Pogue lately, but there wasn't much I could do about it. With Kate being who she was, someone needed to look out for Pogue. He was oblivious to what Kate was doing and that bothered me. My boyfriend on the other hand apparently did have a heart. The whole thing was so ridiculous. What did Reid have to be jealous of? A stupid leather jacket; that was all he had to be angry about. He sure was stupid sometimes.

"You're being lame, Reid," I teased, hoping my little performance would end his mood. "Do you honestly think that if we broke up I'd date any of Caleb's other friends? Is that the kind of person you think I am?"

"No, it's weird how much you hang around him lately!" He yelled, not even bothering to care about the other occupants in the house. "You're saying you wouldn't be mad if I hung around with Sarah?"

Although I knew what he was doing, I let my guard down and allowed a brief flash of anger to cross my face before closing off. I could only hope that he wouldn't notice, but I knew he did. He always noticed when it came to me. As annoying as that was, it only proved how much Reid cared and honestly, I liked that. My brother thought he was irresponsible and that he cheated on me all the time, but the truth was that Reid Garwin was the biggest flirt I'd ever met in my entire life and if he never flirt with another girl I'd drag him to a hospital because there would have to be something wrong with him.

"I knew it!" He whispered, standing much too close for my personal comfort. "You're just as jealous as I am."

"You're certain?"  
"Yeah,"

"Prove it,"

"Are you proposing a bet?" I can tell he wants me to give in, but I'm far beyond that point.

"I'm proposing you get your cute ass back in that bed before I make you,"

His face draws nearer and I'm forced to back myself against the wall._ I'm_ going to win this time.

The smirk appears on his face before I even hear the words.

"Then _make me_."

I decided then that my way of making up was better.


End file.
